Reputation
by Conaleigh Leonhart
Summary: Everyone hides behind their reputation. Brooke Davis is the new girl at Tree Hill Heights boarding school, and she is about to find out about herself. Brucas, Naley and a little Jeyton
1. Chapter 1

Tree Hill Heights

Reputation

Chapter One

**Brooke Davis**

The gates of Tree Hill Heights boarding school loom up above me, the 'T' and two 'H's written in cursive out of twisted brass. Normally I would say something derogatory at this point, but I can't because I promised my dad I would be on my best behaviour.

Now, don't think that I'm a daddy's girl or anything. In fact, I'm very, _very _far from that, but this is a special circumstance. Hell, starting a new school halfway through your senior year is could hardly be anything else, could it?

Besides, I don't really want to get into that right now, because the gates have swung open and my chauffer Brad is driving again.

Leaning back on the cool leather of one of my father's many cars – the Rolls, would you believe – I contemplate what I'm actually doing here. I begged and begged for my father to send me to a state school, but he wouldn't have it because Skip Davis' reputation is far too upstanding for his one and only daughter to go to a – ugh – _state school_.

I know, what a tool, right?

Still, that tool is the man who keeps me in Louboutin's, so I guess that going to yet another boarding school isn't such a big price to pay.

Being on my best behaviour though? Yeah, that _is_.

The Rolls pulls up in front of the school, and I whistle through my teeth. The school looks pretty impressive, with its golden stone walls reaching up for four storeys and its elegant arched windows.

"Well, one thing you can say for my dad, Brad," I say, leaning forward so that my head is between the front seats. "He sure knows how to pick them."

Brad gives his big booming laugh and then gets out of the car so he can open the door for me. I step out, balancing on my brand new Kate Spade pumps. Because I agreed to be on my best behaviour at Tree Hill Heights, I managed to negotiate a brand new wardrobe from my father, even though most days I'll have to wear the tacky uniform.

I don't hear anything apart from the crickets and the wind, and I figure that's probably because I've arrived at eleven O'clock on a week night. I can't believe that from now on, I will be going to bed before eleven on week days.

A tall balding man is stood on the front steps with a tiny red-haired woman. He has his arms folded across his chest and a sour expression on his face. I'm guessing he's Dean Harchester, and she's his secretary.

"Here," Brad says, passing me an envelope. "It's got your papers in it."

I take the envelope and slip it into my purse. "So, I guess the Dean's pretty pissed that I'm arriving so late, huh?" I ask. I eavesdropped on the conversation between Dean Harchester and my dad this morning.

"He understands the time difference, and your father can be very persuasive, as you know," Brad says, laughing again. I give a half-hearted smile and hug him.

"Bye Brad."

* * *

"It's late and I'm tired, so apart from the basics, let's get this over with and show you your room," Dean Harchester says with a sigh. His eyes look tired like he's submitted to this thing against his will. In fact, I know he has. From what I can tell, the only reason I'm here is because Harchester owes my dad a huge favour, and that favour just happens to be letting me into his 'prestigious academy'.

"Sure, I'm beat," I reply, offering a broad smile in the hopes that the Dean won't hold a grudge against me for the whole semester.

No such look, the Dean's face hardens even more. "From your past, I'm fairly certain you have an aversion to rules, but I'm going to tell you them anyway in the hopes that you really have reformed, and aren't just doing so to get some free clothes or whatever.

I open my mouth to protest, partly because he's being unfair, and partly because that did have a little to do with it, but he cuts me off.

"The rules at Tree Hill Heights have been made for a reason. They are there so that everyone is happy, and lives are made easier, so here they are:

"Number one, during school hours eight until two, the full uniform must be worn with no customizations. That means no removal of the tie, vest, blazer or… skirt," he looks at me pointedly at this one and I smile down at my knees. "And no additions either."

"Number two, curfew is at 10pm on week nights and 12pm on weekends. If you are found out of your room after these hours, there will be consequences."

I nod at what Harchester is saying, but tune out too. Don't get me wrong, I fully intend to play by the rules now that I'm being a 'good girl' and everything, but the rules are in my welcome pack and I can just read up on them tonight. Besides, the bald dean has one of those really monotone voices that practically put you to sleep, so I reckon it's in both of our best interests if I try and think of other things.

Like how I'm going to survive living by these rules. I know that I need to stay away from trouble or this is it - my last chance is gone. It's a harsh thought, and its one that has me thinking about all the things I've done in the past. I smile to myself at the memories. So many fun and crazy memories.

"And finally," Harchester says, raising his voice like he realizes I'm not completely with him. "No drinking."

Oh yeah, this is going to be hard.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, bee…_

The alarm stops when I thrust my hand down on top of it. Groaning I turn over and pull the covers up around my neck, snuggling into the fluffy pillows of my new bed.

One thing that has to be said for Tree Hill Heights - it has nice beds. In fact, it has nice bedrooms. Single bedrooms surrounding a small common room. Four bedrooms to each common room. Single sex, unfortunately, but at least this school actually has boys, which is better than my second one.

I'm dozing back off when a swift knock on the door stops me. I groan again and kick the covers off, revealing my brand new silky pyjamas. I stumble to the door in a sleepy daze and open it, revealing a small girl with long dark blonde hair.

"Can I help you?" I ask, rubbing my eyes. The girl grins at me and seems way too perky considering it's six thirty in the morning.

"No, but I can help you. Can I come in?" She doesn't wait for me to finish as she steps around me and into my room. The dark curtains are drawn on the dark January morning, and my cases remain unpacked by the tiny closet I've been allowed.

"Yeah, come on in," I say sarcastically, shutting the door and leaning on it. "Who are you?"

The girl sits on the edge of my bed and smiles at me. "I'm Haley James, one of your room mates, and your assigned buddy. Nice to meet you!"

"Buddy?" I ask, rubbing my eyes again as they seem unable to fully open. "And why are you here so early?"

Haley shrugs. "I'm always ready early, and I thought you'd be up. If you don't jump in the shower soon Peyton's going to hog it until half seven, and then there'll be no time. If you want, you can go get a shower while I sort out your uniform and check out your schedule."

"Who's Peyton?" I ask, touched by what Haley's just offered to do for me but feeling strangely unable to thank her because it's too early in the morning, and Brooke Davis is not a morning person.

"Oh, another roommate. Trust me, I'll make introductions later, but if I were you, I'd go and shower. Now, where's your uniform?"

* * *

After a short but satisfying shower, I walk across the common room into my bedroom. So far I haven't seen any of my 'room' mates - a term I find strange considering none of us are actually sharing a bedroom - apart from Haley.

When I slip back into my bedroom, my towel wrapped tight around me, my uniform has been laid out on my bed and Haley is sat at my desk doing something with my schedule and some highlighter pens.

"What are you up to?" I ask, feeling far more awake after a hot shower.

"I'm colour coding your schedule," Haley says, her nose scrunched up in concentration. "I couldn't find your shoes, but I'm guessing you'll know where they are so I didn't think too much about it."

Colour coding my schedule? Wow, I think I'm actually conversing with a nerd. I've never done that before, but seeing as this is my 'last chance' and everything, I'm guessing that it can't really hurt too much. "Yeah, I had to buy some ugly black flat things. What is up with that?"

Haley laughs and swivels around on my chair. "I know, and the skirt has to stay _below_ the knee line. It's almost like Dean H doesn't want us to get laid or something." She has sarcasm in her voice, but she's not using it in a mean way and I laugh. Maybe I might just like this girl after all.

"Thanks for all of this," I say, smiling. "I'm really grateful that I got stuck with a buddy who's so organised and… color-coded."

Haley smiles at me as she stands up. "Sure, it's no problem. You only have one class with me - English - but if we meet up by your locker in between them I can show you around. I'll wait outside while you get ready and then we'll go down to breakfast, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

The morning goes by in a blur. I don't really take anyone in as I sit in my classes and ignore the excited chatter going round about the 'new girl'. Luckily no vicious rumors have been spread yet, but it won't be long until they do. It never is.

"So, how has your day been so far?" Haley asks as we meet by my locker, number 412 in case you're interested.

"Worky," I answer. "So, what have I got next?"

Haley links me as we walk up the halls together. I get stared by people from both sides of me but I ignore it. Haley does a pretty good job of ignoring it too. "Social Studies," Haley answers.

We walk into the dining hall and I stop, confused. This is where we had breakfast, and already the room is packed full.

"Then, why are we here?" I ask.

"Because it's Lunch," Haley answers, pulling me along so that we're walking towards the lunch line.

"But you said…"

"Let me tell you a little something about the students of Tree Hill Heights - or THH as we affectionately call it," Haley says, picking up a lunch tray and passing it to me before getting her own. "We're a diverse student population, as different as night and day, but we all have something in common. Do you know what that is?"

I shake my head, wondering where this is going. I pick up a tray of salad from the salad line and put it on my tray while Haley takes a sandwich. We both reach for the water at the same time and walk towards an empty table.

"Reputation," Haley answers simply, setting her tray down and sitting in her chair. I follow suit.

"That makes no sense," I say, opening my water. "Everybody has different reputations." I speak from experience here. I have had many reputations in my time - party girl, alcoholic, slut…

"But they all _have_ reputations," Haley says, and I start to see her point. "And they all hide behind them. For example." Haley puts her hand to her chest, "Me. Sweet, smart, kind - 'good girl.' I don't drink, I don't do drugs, and I'm a virgin."

"You're a _virgin_?" I ask, shocked. I don't think I've met a senior who's a virgin before.

"Yeah," Haley says, like it's the most normal thing in the world. "And it's easy to be perceived that way. I get a certain immunity from the bullies and the jocks because I'm a 'good girl', I'm no harm at all… but I have a past. Everybody does. And I have a secret too."

I'm intrigued now. "Oh yeah, what is it?" I ask. Haley raises an eyebrow.

"Brooke, I like you, but I hardly know you. There are two people in the world who know my secret and they're the 'nice guy' and the 'loner'."

"What?" I ask. "More reputations?"

Haley nods. "Absolutely." She takes a bite out of her sandwich and I look around. I spot a tall dark-haired guy walking back from the lunch line with a tall blonde girl next to him. He's hot and the old 'slut' Brooke stirs inside me. _Down girl_.

"So what's his reputation?" I ask.

Haley looks up to where I'm gesturing and pulls a face. "Ugh, that's a 'player'. Nathan Scott, captain of the school Basketball team and grade A jerk. He's dumb, but he's good-looking enough that he gets good grades anyway."

"Oh yeah, how does that work?"

"Seduces geeks into doing his homework, charms the female teachers into raising his pop quiz scores and the male teachers love him anyway because of the basketball. I'm still trying to work out how he hides behind his reputation, because honestly, 'player' fits him like a glove. I can tell you about her though," she points at the blonde next to him. "That's Peyton Sawyer - our roommate? Well, she's his girlfriend, and her reputation is 'the bitch'. She's catty, cruel and popular."

She sounds like the kind of person I'd be friends with in my old schools. I look at her, from her curly blonde hair to her big hazel eyes and long legs. She's beautiful in a delicate kind of way.

"She's dark and edgy, but you wouldn't know it to look at her. She excels at art, and her work is always picked for art shows and stuff. She submits it anonymously so that her 'clique' won't know about it. She hides behind her reputation because that's who everyone expects her to be, and she doesn't dare move beyond that."

Suddenly another movement catches my eye as a guy picks up an apple from the lunch line and walks back out of the dining hall. He had dark blonde hair and his tall lithe body has that sexy walk that makes my lips quiver. I raise an eyebrow in appreciation.

"So who's that guy?" I ask, nodding towards him. Haley follows my eyes and catches the guy just as he walks out of the door, completely ignoring everyone around him.

Haley smirks at me. "That's Lucas Scott, the 'loner'."

* * *

_AN: So? What do you think? The next chapter will come from Haley's POV because I'm going to try and make this a Brucas and a Naley with a touch of Jeyton._

_I know I shouldn't start another story but I really wanted to do this._

_So please read and review xxxx _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

Tree Hill Heights

Reputation

Chapter Two

**Nathan Scott**

It's odd, you know, how everything can be fine one minute, and then before you know it, BOOM! Your girlfriend is practically a stranger. Well, maybe not so much 'Boom', and the stranger part is a little over-exaggerated, but apart from that, you get my gist.

I mean, Peyton has always been a little… uh, shall we say three dimensional? The way she is with our friends and the way she is when we're on our own is way different.

Okay, allow me to… what's that word again? Begins with an 'e'? Elba… Elaba… Damn, uh… Okay, whatever. Allow me to make things clear.

Peyton in public: confident, bitchy, vicious. In a word, perfect.

Peyton in private: Moody, sullen, playing with her little sketchpad. In a word, annoying.

"Come on Peyt," I say, standing up from the edge of her bed and moving over to where she is sat at her desk. "Let's _do _something?"

Peyton takes a deep breath and puts her pencil down. "Nathan, the only thing you're interested in _doing_, is doing _it_."

And…? Yeah, I fail to see a problem with this. Hey! I'm a teenage boy with hormones and shit, of course I'm interested in doing _it_.

"What's wrong with that?" I ask, leaning down and brushing Peyton's curly blonde hair away as I kiss the side of her neck. Peyton squirms out of the way and picks her pencil up again.

"I'm not in the mood," she says, drawing whatever it is that she's drawing.

I can't win. I mean, I kissed her neck for God's sake. She _loves_ it when I do that. I lean back up again and pick my jacket up from the back of the door.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asks, looking up from her damn sketchbook for a second.

"I don't know," I shrug, resting my hand on the door knob. "To go find someone who wants to do _it_. What do you think? Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Peyton pulls a sour face and slams her book down. "You're a real jerk! You know that?"

I smirk and open the door. "Yeah, well, you're a frigid tease. I guess we have a relationship made in heaven."

Peyton picks a porcelain figurine off her desk and throws it at me, but luckily - being a basketball star and everything - I use my super reflexes to yank the door shut in time and the sound of shattering porcelain reaches my ears.

And the ears of the three girls in the private common room, apparently.

"And this is Nathan," Haley James says to a girl I don't recognise. I almost whistle at how attractive she is and a smirk falls on my face again.

"Hey," I say, stepping towards the couch they're all sitting on and sitting down on the chair opposite. "I'm Nathan Scott, and you must be new."

The girl goes to open her mouth but Haley butts in.

"And as you can see, the genius doesn't miss a thing. Especially not when it comes to girls."

Let me tell you a little something about Haley James. The girl is… a bitch. She's the kind of girl who comes across as sweet and girly, but she has a tongue of pure venom. Seriously, many a jock at THH has been put down by her barbed tongue. But… it's not like I can't deal with it.

"Not _all_ girls," I say, still looking at the new addition. "I mean, what's your name again? Hannah, Heather?" This is obviously directed at Haley.

Haley raises an eyebrow and rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah, that hurts Nathan. My whole life revolves around you remembering my name. Colour me devastated."

Trust me, she cares. I know she does because… Well, lets not get into that right now. Thinking of the stupid things I've done in the past isn't going to help my game.

"Hey Nathan," the third girl says, and because I was so busy being interested in the new girl and exchanging 'witty' banter with Haley, I didn't even realise she was there. Shame on me because Erica Marsh is one of my biggest assets at THH.

"Oh, hey Erica. I was saving the best till last," I say with a wink and a smirk. Erica grins and flutters her eyelashes, oblivious to Haley's eye roll and the new girls raised eyebrows.

"I have that paper you wanted for Geometry," Erica says.

"Erica!" Haley scolds. "I thought we agreed you'd stop doing that!"

God, I really can't stand that girl. Why I ever slept with her is completely beyond me.

LINE

Hmm, so maybe I should elaborate (see, I remembered the word). Haley James and I have never really seen eye to eye. She's all prim and proper - a real catholic school girl type, and I'm... well, not. I'm into breaking the rules and having a good time. Basketball and smuggling booze into the school are more important to me than schoolwork and shit. I mean, who has the time? And I have many nerds willing to do my work for me. All it takes is a quick kiss behind the bike sheds and they're putty in my hands.

Anyway, I got kind of side tracked there. I was telling you about the time I slept with Haley James, right? My girlfriends roommate. Yeah, I'm not a nice person, but I've come to deal with that. I don't think I'm ever going to change, and for the moment I don't see the point. Me and Peyton may not get along because of it (and due to the fact that she's a moody bitch), but it's not like we're ever going to break up. Peyton needs me in order to stick to the status quo. Without me, she's just another popular girl like Rachel Gatina or Bevin Mirskey. With me, She's _the_ popular girl who's going out with _the_ popular guy.

So sleeping with her roommate didn't seem to much like a big deal. If Peyton ever found out, then we'd have the silent treatment for a while, and then we'd have make up sex - the best kind. Luckily she didn't, and Haley has never told her. I've got to hand it to the girl, she's good at keeping secrets.

So why did I do it? Would it sound lame to say I was having a bad time? Because I was. My dad was riding me about some scouts from Duke coming to our game against Bear Creek. That doesn't sound so bad, but then you haven't seen my dad. He's a control freak, everything has to be his way or no way at all. If you cross him, you'll regret it. He was ringing me constantly, I couldn't go to any parties, I couldn't drink, I was under 24-hour surveillance from Dean H and hating every second of it.

Oh, and then there was Mom. She'd showed up at the school pilled out of her head a week after being released from rehab demanding to see me. The whole school saw and all I could see in their eyes was pity. I hate pity.

Anyway, one night I'd somehow managed to sneak out of the watchful gaze of Dean H and went to a party held in Rachel's room/common room. We have them every now and then, and with the right money, whoever is on night duty in that part of the school turns a blind eye. Drugs and drink flowed free. I've never touched the latter because it would spoil my game, but as for the drink... well, lets just say retty soon I was telling everyone I loved them.

For some odd reason that I still haven't come to fathom, Haley was there. She looked really out of place in an oversized sweater - probably her friend Jake's - sat in a corner with her arms crossed. I would have thought she was a kill joy, but in that state I didn't have it in m to think bad about anyone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to be friendly because, lets face it, I was drunk.

Haley looked me in the eye and snarled at me - she actually snarled at me! "What do you want Nathan?" She asked, looking over my shoulder as if she was coming up with an escape plan in her mind. She probably was.

"Would you believe a conversation?" I asked, still pleasant as anything. Haley grabbed my drink then and sniffed it. "What are you doing?" I asked, grabbing my drink back and sniffing it too.

"I think you've been drugged. You should probably go to your room and drink some water. A lot of it, I wouldn't want you to be dehydrated for the big game on Friday."

"Oh, Haley," I said with a laugh. "You're kind of cute when you're... trying to be witty."

I remember Haley blushed then. She looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of her neck. "Will you go away?"

"No. See, I know me being here annoys you, so I'm going to stay."

"Fine, I really want you to stay."

"No you don't."

"God, am I that transparent?" Haley asked, cocking her head to the side. I could tell she was being sarcastic and that made her even more adorable. In my drunken state, of course.

"Actually, you're pretty... the opposite of transparent," I replied, reaching back and grabbing my drink from Rachel's desk.

"Opaque, Nathan?" Haley said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." I really wasn't in the mood for an English lesson. "I mean, you come across as this little angel, but everyone's got to have a bad side, right?"

"Well Nathan, you see... I'm into orgy's and S&M, not to mention the fact that I like to dabble in recreational drugs every now and then. See, cocaine is pretty intense, but heroine's my favourite. Wow, that stuff is _good_!"

"I think you're messing with me."

"And _I_ think you're a genius," Haley said in an exaggerated voice. "Everyone has their secrets Nathan. Just because you're nice to me under the influence of alcohol doesn't mean I'm about to break down and reveal mine to you."

"I'll tell you mine," I said, actually starting to enjoy our conversation "What do you say? One of mine for one of yours."

"Why not, it's not like you're going to remember it in the morning."

"Really?"

"No!"

"Okay, so how about instead of a truth, you do a dare?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Will you go away if I do?"

"Maybe."

"Fine then, go ahead and... no, wait a second. _You_ should do a dare."

"As long as you promise to do one after me."

Haley bit her lip like she was thinking about it. "Fine."

"Cool. So we have a plan, right? Name the dare."

Haley smirked and raised her eyebrows and I remembered then and there that this girl hated me. If I wasn't so 'merry', I might have been a bit more worried. As it was, I was too busy trying to stare at her breasts beneath the thick cotton of her sweatshirt.

"Okay," she said, causing me to look up at her face again. "Go and spill your drink on Rachel."

Maybe I should take this moment to point out that Rachel and Haley really don't get on. I mean, Haley and the entire school practically don't get on - with the exception of Jake and my loser brother - but with her and Rachel... it's different. Everyone gives Haley a pretty easy time of it at school. She's not popular, but she doesn't harm anyone, and she can hold her own in any kind of an exchange so we leave her alone.

Rachel, on the other hand, doesn't.

For some reason, Rachel really hates Haley, and the feelings mutual. I think it has something to do with the fact that Rachel likes everyone to be under her thumb, and having someone so against everything she believes in, and not sucking up to her, really irks her. Haley just gets irked at anyone who speaks to her - with the exception of Jake and my loser brother. And now the new girl, apparently.

"She won't like that," I said, staring at Rachel in her brand new silk shirt.

"I know," Haley replied with a devilish gleam in her eyes. "But you'll do it anyway."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You're Nathan Scott. You're pride and your ego won't allow you to back down."

And she was right. Besides, it could be worse. She could have asked me to pinch Tim's butt or something.

So I did it. I got up and casually made my way over to Rachel, who had her back to me talking to Vegas. I waited untl I was a step away from her and then tipped my cup down the back of her shirt.

"Nathan!" She gasped, turning to me with her brown eyes flashing. "What the hell!"

"Sorry," I shrugged. "The cup slipped."

Rachel shot me a filthy look and then pulled her shirt over her head, revealing fantastic breasts and a washboard stomach. Every boy in the room wolf-whistled and Rachel revelled in the attention. I made my way back to Haley.

"Well, that backfired," she said. "I should have known Rachel would turn it around to benefit her. She's good at that."

"Your turn," I said, watching her eyes knit together in a frown.

Haley sighed really loud and then faced me. "Fine, just make it quick."

"I dare you to kiss me."

No answer.

"Did you hear me? I said..."

"Yeah, I heard Nathan, I'm just trying to work out what drugs you're on."

I laughed and shook my head. "None. I swear. But I'm starting to think that maybe you're a bit obsessed."

"If I do this, I'm making yours _really_ bad," she said.

"So, you're saying that you're up for another round?"

Haley pulled a face and took a deep breath. "Okay, lets do this," she said.

"You know, most girls would love to be in your position," I teased.

"Most girls _have_ been in my position Casanova Scott," she replied. It was then that I realised she was a little tipsy too. I hadn't realised because of the lonliness and lack of love, but now I realised that her cup had emptied considerably since I'd sat down, and her eyes had a strange sheen to them. It was then that I also realised she was going to do it, but she needed a little push.

Now, you're probably wondering why I did it. I mean, Haley James is not my type. She's too short, too dark haired (she's blonde, but dark blonde), too bossy, too opinionated... well, you get the picture. But, it just seemed like with my dad ridinf my ass and my mom showing me up, I needed a break from ordinary. I needed to do something I wouldn't normally do.

I needed to kiss Haley.

So I did. I leaned in and pressed my lips on her. I didn't shove my tongue in her mouth or anything, like I normally do in a drunken fumble, but I did kiss hard. Pushing myself further and further forward until Haley's head was resting against the wall and I was leant over almost double.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes (I know, how cli... clish... oh, you know, predictable, right?) I pulled away. Haley's eyes were still closed and she seemed to be trying to adapt to the fact that she'd just kissed Nathan Scott. Or Casanova Scott as she had called me earlier.

"So?" I ask. "Did I reach your expectations?"

Haley opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "I dare you to kiss me again."

This went on for quite a while, only it got more and more intense. First the tongues got involved, my somewhat experienced tongue massaging her obviously less experienced one.

Then the hands started wondering. My hand slipped under Haley's cotton sweatshirt, rubbing in circles up to her bra and her hand went under my shirt and up my back, down again to the waistband of my jeans. My hand slipped under her bra, her's slipped down my pants... well, you get the picture.

You're probably wondering why we didn't get caught, and honestly, I'm not completely sure. I mean, we were sat in a pretty private corner, in the space between Rachel's desk and the wall, and by the end of the night most people were in the common room. Besides that, most people probably thought it was just Nathan Scott fooling around behind his girlfriend's back again, and didn't realise the girl he was doing the foolin with was Haley James. Who knows, the fact is, we didn't get caught, which is why this ended up happening.

"I dare you to come back to my room with me," I whispered, my voice coarse with all the kissing and arousal. I was pretty sure my private parts were standing to attention, and while I could have walked up to Jane Anybody and got her to sleep with me, there was something about Haley James right then that was really turning me on.

Haley paused for only a second before kissing me again. Obviously I was having the same effect on her. Looking back, I know that I'd obviously just had too much to drink. There is no way I would sleep with Haley under normal circumstances. As for Haley, well, who knows? I mean, I am pretty hot.

Anyway, we snuck out of Rachel's room somehow. The fact that everyone was wasted by this point really helped. We made our way to my room on the other side of the building, pausing occasionally to make out. When we got to my room, we shut the door, collapsed onto the bed and... well, you can guess the rest.

When I woke up the next morning Haley was gone, and neither of us has mentioned that night. In fact, we don't even acknowledge it. It didn't happen.

Except... it did.

LINE

**AN: I changed my mind. This chapter was supposed to be a Haley one, but I was in a Nathan mood (hey, I'm always in a Nathan mood, but lets not get into that right now). I know that this seems a little OOC for Haley, but we'll get her POV when it's her chapter, which is the one after next I think. It depends what my muses have in store for me.**

**If you're reading The Con, don't worry, I have a chapter in the works for that too. Might even be up by tonight (well, today as it's already four in the morning over here. I have my first exam tomorrow and I'm revising in between writing.**

**Anyway, please Read and Review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tree Hill Heights

Reputation

Chapter Three

**Lucas Scott**

There is a question that keeps me awake every night. It makes me toss and turn in my bed, kicking sweat-soaked sheets and wondering… just wondering why we are as we are.

The human race is greedy. It's selfish, self-obsessed, and most of all, it is evil. Jack Henry Abbott once wrote, "Because there is something helpless and weak and innocent - something like an infant - deep inside us all that really suffers in ways we would never permit an insect to suffer." And who makes that something - that 'helpless and weak and innocent' something - suffer? Well step right up every one of you. It's the human race.

And so what is that question? The one that keeps me awake? It's a simple one really. In fact, if you didn't know the context then you wouldn't understand it.

Why?

Why are we this way? Why are we all doomed to repeat the mistakes of our fathers, and their fathers before them. Here is a perfect example of that: Nathan Scott is a talented guy. He could really go places, he could really do something for other people, but instead he is lazy and self-obsessed. He's greedy, just like his dad. Just like my dad.

Yeah, me and Nathan Scott are brothers. The last name kind of gives it away, don't you think? So here's another question: Will I end up the same as my dad? As my brother? Will I walk the halls of this school with arrogance and vanity?

It doesn't even bear thinking about, but I will tell you one thing: I am not like them. I _will_ _not_ be like them.

* * *

The halls of Tree Hill Heights are alive with activity. Even this early in the morning the level of excitement is palpable. Living at school doesn't give one much chance for celebration normally, but today is the second Saturday in the month, and as a result we get to go out into Tree Hill, but only if we want to.

Normally I would stay behind. At THH everyone's idea of a constructive trip round town is trying to get served illegally at the club, or overdosing on caffeine at the café. My mom's café actually. Still, I've decided that I need to go in today because the library's copy of '_Of Mice and Men'_ has gone missing. Well, I say it's gone missing when in actual fact Nathan thought it would be funny to throw it down the toilet.

Have I mentioned that my brother is an idiot?

Because I was the last person to get it out - it was on my bed side table when Nathan took it for a dunk - I had to pay for it, and apparently it will take a while to replace it. Seeing as it's my favourite book, a trip into the Tree Hill book store sounds like a necessity.

"Lucas, hey!"

I turn to see Jake Jagielski approach me. His hair still looks damp, so I'm guessing he's just took a shower.

Jake and I go way back. When I started THH - forced, might I add, by a father with a cheque book and a mother with no spare time on her hands - Jake was the second person I met. I would call him a friend, but I don't have friends. Nobody should have friends - it's too easy to get attached, and then everybody gets hurt.

"Are you going in to town?" Jake asks now, stopping beside me and falling into step.

"Yeah," I answer. The halls of THH are long and dark. They bring to mind the image of catacombs, and I guess there's some kind of symbolism working there. Death. It's not a pretty thought but it's a sobering one.

"Cool, Me and Hales will come with you. Oh, and the new girl. She's called…"

"I don't think so," I reply, cutting Jake off. Like I said, my idea of a constructive trip to Tree Hill differs greatly from everyone else's.

"Luke," Jake says, stopping and yanking my arm so that I stop too. "Come on. You might even have fun - and that _wouldn't_ be the end of the world."

I shake my head. "I don't…"

"Jake, Jake! Over here!"

The two of us turn to the sound of the unfamiliar voice. It's throaty… husky. It's not like anything I've ever heard before and immediately my interests are piqued.

Standing just inside the entrance hall is Haley, her long hair tied up into a plait. Next to her is someone I've never seen before - which is odd because I've seen everyone at THH. We've been going to the same school since we were 11, it's hard not to.

She's looking at us now with dark olive green eyes and long brown hair that gleams under the lights. Her skin is like fine porcelain - smooth and probably soft to touch. I've never seen someone so beautiful.

Nor so dangerous.

She has an aura about her, like a trap. Get too close - no matter how much you might want to - and you'll pay the consequences. Seeing her makes me both uneasy and nervous, and I hate that I can't control it.

"That's Brooke," Jake says, yanking my arm again so that we're walking in the girls direction. A part of me is yelling to stop. Put the breaks on and walk in the opposite direction… but that part is losing.

"I've never seen her before," I reply, running my hand through my hair.

"That's because she's new. Transferred here from California I think. I don't know what the full story is yet, I've only just met her."

"Hey," Haley greets, pulling Jake into a hug as we reach them. I stand there feeling awkward until they pull apart, not looking at the girl who's eyes are so inquisitively upon me. "Are you coming into town Lucas?" Haley asks.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to come with us," Jake replies, winking at me in that 'boys-together' secret way. It makes me feel even more uncomfortable. I'm not ready to share 'boys-together' winks. I'm not that kind of person, never will be.

"Why not?" the new girl asks, and finally I look up. Her eyes are just as breath taking up close as they were when we were apart, but from here she doesn't seem so perfect. I can see that she's flawed and that thought comforts me greatly. I feel like I've been let out of her trap.

"Lucas doesn't hang around with _people_," Haley says with a smirk. "He hangs around with his books."

"Oh," Brooke says, her face clearing up like she's just solved a puzzle. "You're the loner?"

I stare at her confused, not because she's called me a loner - a lot of people do that - but because she's called me a loner to my face. Everyone seems to think it's an insult to say it to be as opposed to about me - except for Nathan who just insults me with actual insults - but it's not. I don't care that I'm a loner. I'd rather be a loner than a jock, or a whore, or a stoner.

"Has Haley been spouting off her theory on reputations?" Jake asks, laughing in Brooke's direction. Brooke nods.

"Yeah, I must say the 'Nice Guy' one really had me intrigued," she replies, a smile gracing her pretty features.

"Hey!" Haley says. "It's not just a theory, okay? It's a…"

"Crackpot theory?" Jake cuts in, still laughing. I feel out of place, but think its in my best interests to remain that way. "Come on Hales! I mean, why would I hide behind my reputation? I'm the 'nice guy'. Nothing wrong with that."

"You would hide behind our reputation," Haley says with a matter-of-fact look on her face, "because without it you might actually get laid and that scares you."

"Like it scared you, you mean?" Jake says. Immediately my eyes snap to Haley, trying to gauge her reaction.

"That sucks Jake," she says with a weak smile on her face. We all know she's referring to what she did with my brother - something I still haven't really come to terms with. Almost as if we realise that Brooke _is_ here, we turn to her as one. I don't know if she knows what's happening, but she looks completely oblivious. Either she is or she's a really good actress.

"Who died?" she asks, obviously aware that the tension has shifted dramatically.

"No one," Haley says. "Come on, lets go."

The three of them walk away, and for some reason I find myself walking with them.

* * *

"Okay, so this is where I leave you," I tell the others as we reach Tree Hill. There's a bus that runs between the school and the high street, but it's only a fifteen minute walk and none of us could see any reason to get it.

"Surprise, surprise," Haley replies, linking Brooke and Jake. "I guess we'll see you at dinner tonight, huh?"

I nod and am about to walk off when I feel someone's hand on my arm. I turn and see Brooke looking up at me. Something weird runs up and down my arm, like a fizzing sensation. I've read about stuff like that in books, but when it's actually happening you don't think, 'My God! I am in love!' You just think, 'Well this is strange.'

Seriously, don't take me for one of those lovey dovey romantic creeps. I know that the only reason teenagers hook up is for mutual gratification. I'm not that shallow.

"What is it?" I ask, when Brooke doesn't say anything. The way she's staring into my eyes is making me uncomfortable.

"Where are you going?" she asks, her husky voice melodic and seductive all at once. That voice was just made to read poetry aloud.

"To the book store," I reply, determined not to engage in conversation by giving her answers made up of nothing more than monosyllables. Actually, that's pretty much my external vocabulary. I don't like to waste my time or my intellect talking to idiots like my brother.

"Cool, mind if I tag along?" she asks now, and I honestly can't think of a thing to say. Not even a single syllable.

I mean, I can't exactly say no, can I? I'm a loner, but I'm not rude. I leave that honour to my brother. Still, having to engage in anything with Brooke leaves me feeling strangely drained.

"Sure," I answer finally, ignoring the raised eyebrows of Haley and Jake. Oh come on. They can't have honestly expected me to say no, can they?

"Wow," Jake says softly, and Haley nods in agreement. I throw them both my most irritated look and they seem to get the picture.

"Well Brooke, if you want to meet us after you've been to the… book store, we'll be at Karen's Café," Haley says, wrapping her jacket tighter around herself to protect from the harsh January wind.

"Where is that?" Brooke asks.

"Lucas knows," Jake says, and I look up at him quickly. That guy has it in for me, I swear. "It's his mom's café after all. Just ask him to take you there."

"Would that be okay, Lucas," Brooke asks. I swear, if it wasn't so obvious I'm sure she'd be fluttering her eyelashes at me. The weird thing is I wouldn't mind too much if she did.

"Whatever," I sigh, because my inner revelation has me on edge. I'm not used to feeling this out of it. I've always been in control. Always. "Let's go."

* * *

"Spillane… Spinrad…Stein… Steinbeck."

I hook my finger above the spine of the book I want and pull it out, loving the feel of the crisp, clean pages beneath my fingertips. Even better is the smell, though even that's not a patch on the smell of the library back at THH. My favourite scent in the world is the smell of old books.

"What'cha doing?"

I almost drop the book at the sound of a husky female voice right behind me. Seriously, that girl could be a spy, I didn't even notice her sneak up behind me.

"Looking," I reply flatly. Like I said, Brooke has me on edge. I feel like I can't relax around her and that feeling of complete unpredictability has me sounding and feeling a bit harsh.

"Wow, that's really fascinating," she says in a voice that doesn't sound too convinced. "How about we do something fun?"

I sigh again and turn to her, fingering the pages of my new Steinbeck. "You wanted to 'tag along' Brooke," I say softly. Somehow saying her name has me feeling even more like I'm entering some kind of downward spiral.

"Well, that's because I thought we'd be buying a book and going. What is that you've got there anyway?" Brooke reaches up and snatches my book away from me. She looks at it and a single perfectly-plucked eyebrow goes up.

"Huh," she says, turning the book over in her hands. "Why would you want to read a book about mice?"

Hmm… Yeah. I can see that Brooke probably isn't the sharpest tool in the box. That should really make me feel relieved - after all, intellect is something that I have to have in a woman - but instead it just makes me think she's adorable in a really clueless way.

I do _not_ think of people as adorable. And what's more, I certainly don't like it. What the hell is this girl doing to me?

"It's not a literal title," I say, taking the book back off her and walking over to the cashier. I hear Brooke scurrying along after me as she struggles to stay in step.

"So what are we doing after you've got this?" Brooke asks, changing the subject with barely a blink. "I mean, can we do something _interesting?_"

"I was going to read," I tell her. Brooke raises her eyebrows again and her mouth changes into a soft pout.

"But I said can we do something interesting."

I've never got people who don't find reading interesting. I mean, you can get lost in a book. The world around can suck and depress, but jump head first into a book and it doesn't exist anymore. Everything is just… thrilling, exciting, dangerous… you name it and I can get you a book that contains it.

So, I'm not completely sure what comes over me when I say: "Well, what do you want to do?"

Maybe it's the pout. Maybe it's that this girl - this _stranger_ - has somehow weakened my defences and made me lose some of my self-control.

Actually, that's all a bunch of crap. Do you want to know why I'm really going with this girl?

Because I'm intrigued.

I've never met anyone like Brooke before. She's vibrant and confident and it still seems like she's holding back. Like she's scared to be who she really is so she hides behind a mask that's even more amazing than most people could even wish to be. And the awesome thing is that behind that mask, there's so much more.

I don't know. Maybe I'm just losing it, but whatever. I asked the question now I have to deal with the consequences.

Brooke surveys me carefully, like she's trying to commit me to memory. That thought causes my arm to tingle again. "You're not normal, are you?" She asks. If anyone else had said it I might have took offence, but her tone is more curious than spiteful.

"That depends what you would define as normal," I answer. The clerk takes the book from me and scans it. "I'm just as normal as Haley and Jake, I'm just normal in a different way."

Brooke looks puzzled. "But… you're not. I mean, it's not like I'm saying that's a bad thing, because it's not. I'd give anything to be unique." The way she says that has me even more intrigued. Her voice is merry an light, but there's a coarse edge of sadness and dismay behind it. I almost reach out and touch Brooke's face but manage to restrain myself. I really don't know what's coming over me.

What's more amazing though, is that she doesn't realise she _is_ unique. The girls at my school are all generic clones of each other - except Haley, but she's different. And besides, she's slept with my brother so she has something in common with pretty much half of the female population at THH. Brooke though, she's so different. She doesn't seem to want to fit in, and I can tell this from only knowing her for less than an hour. I like to think that I'm a good observer of people, and I observe that Brooke is just as unique as she wishes she was.

Instead of saying all this, I shrug and hand my money over to the clerk. Brooke takes a deep breath like she's returning back from whatever mind fug she was in, and once again her smile brightens up her entire face.

"So, do I get to choose where we go next?" She asks bobbing up and down on the spot as if she's excited.

"Whatever," I say grabbing the dark blue bag from the clerk and following Brooke to the door. "But I have to warn you, Tree Hill isn't known for it's broad range of activities."

The wind hits us in the face as we emerge onto the sidewalk. It stings and makes my eyes water, but I try not to show that it's bothering me. I feel Brooke's arm slide through mine and I look at her in surprise. "You have no fear, do you?" I find myself asking, and Brooke responds by laughing at me.

"Fear slows you down. Living life with fear is like driving in first gear - you don't get anywhere fast and there's not enough risks. You need to keep it exciting, you know?"

No. I don't. I've never been a risk-taker, because I've been hurt too much. I don't want to hurt again, and if that means being careful then that's what I'll do. The human heart isn't as resilient as everyone would like to believe. It gets broken too easily, and it won't ever be back to the way it was before. Sure, it'll heal, but it will always be scarred.

"Thanks for that," I say flatly, not sure what else there is to say. How do I tell someone like Brooke that I don't agree with her? You just can't.

"You're welcome," Brooke smirks, still linking my arm as we walk up the path. "You grew up here, right?"

I nod without looking at Brooke. "Yeah, with my mom." I could add here that money was tight and Mom spent all of her time in the café trying to make ends meet, and that my dad was going to report her for negligence unless she agreed to take the money he was offering to send me to the best prep school in the country. I could add that even to this day I don't know why my dad bothered, unless he knew that going to a school where I would never fit in would make me miserable and he got some kind of perverse satisfaction from that. I could, but I don't, because to share your story is to share your soul, and there's only so much stretching a soul can take.

"Well, if we're going to do something that _I_ want now, then you have to take me somewhere important to you. Somewhere that means something."

I knew that Brooke was dangerous. "I don't think so."

"Come on," Brooke says, stamping her foot mockingly. "I went to that stuffy book store with you!"

"You asked to come."

"Only because I wanted to spend time with you."

I stop where I am and Brooke stops beside me, her arms still looped in mine. My throat feels scratchy and I can't quite fathom what's happening. Boy, Brooke pulls no punches. I see now what she meant about taking risks - she most certainly does.

"Why?" I ask, looking anywhere but at her.

Brooke shrugs. "Would it sound really corny if I said that I find you fascinating? I've never met anyone like you before and… and I want to know you."

That Brooke has just repeated what I've been thinking about her since I met her is too much. If I go any further with her it will be too hard to pull away. I can't get close to anyone, especially not someone as dangerous and spell binding as Brooke.

"Well, you can't," I say simply, pulling my arm out of Brooke's. She looks at me confused.

"Are you saying no to me?"

"Yeah. I'll take you to my mom's café to meet with Haley and Jake and then I'm going."

"Wait, Lucas, did I… did I offend you or something?"

"No." She didn't, but I can't think of a reason to give her for why I don't want to be around her.

"Well then…"

"Can you drop it?" Brooke's persistence has me on edge, and whereas before I was a little harsh, this time my voice is angry. I actually expressed a strong emotion, and by the look of bewilderment in Brooke's eyes she'll never realise how amazing that was. How amazing it was because she was the one who made me do it.

"Fine," she mutters. "I'll make my own way to the café."

"I'll take you," I insist, but she just holds her hand up and a look of determination settles on her pretty face.

"No. Really. Will you just drop it?" she says, mirroring my earlier statement to her. She throws me a look that's a combination of confusion, anger and regret.

* * *

**AN:** **Lucas was so hard to write, so I apologise right now for how OOC he is. He's supposed to be a little OOC anyway because Lucas isn't really a loner on OTH, but in this it's essential to his and Brooke's relationship that he's a closed book who no one is allowed to get close to.**

**Anyway, please review anyway? Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, but I DO own One Tree Heights. Ha ha ha! Put that in yer pipe and smoke it! I also don't own any of the characters ::Sigh::**

Tree Hill Heights

Reputation

Chapter Four

**Haley James**

"So, how was it with you and Lucas?" I ask as Brooke comes into the café and sits down beside Jake and I. I notice that she doesn't look too happy and regret asking the question at all. I know that Luke can sometimes be hard to take, and I just hope that she didn't think she could get through to him or whatever. I've known that boy since I was eleven, and even I can't get through to him. He's an enigma.

"We bought a book," Brooke answers in a flat voice despite the huge smile she's flashing us. I don't know Brooke very well, but I'm guessing that she's the kind of person who always has to be alright. She can never complain about anything in case she burdens people. "It was about mice," she adds as an afterthought and Jake chuckles.

"Of Mice and Men?" I ask, knowing how much Lucas loves that book. He always has the one from the library out. I guess he finally decided to get his own.

"I don't know," Brooke shrugs. "I just know it had mice in the title."

"So, where is he now?" Jake asks, taking a sip of black coffee. I've never been able to understand how people can drink black coffee. It has to be milky and full of sweet stuff for me to enjoy it. Coffee on it's own is far too bitter tasting.

Brooke shrugs again and has a faraway look in her eye. "He went back to the school, I guess," she answers. "I mean, you said it yourself. He's a loner, right?"

Uh-oh. I have a feeling Brooke has somehow gotten herself smitten with him. I know exactly what it is. See, it's a need for the unattainable. Lucas comes off as unattainable so most girls think that they should try and attain him, make them feel special about themselves. It never works though because Lucas doesn't go for it. He's too guarded to let anyone close to him.

Yeah, I have a psychology class.

"Yeah, he is," I answer, wondering if I should warn her about Lucas and his self-preservation. I decide not to. She's probably already figured it out by now. After all, Lucas isn't here with her, and Brooke is so stunning she can probably normally get any guy to do whatever she wants.

"Oh, that reminds me," Jake says, setting his mug down. "How do you feel about your very first after-hours party at THH?"

Brooke's eyes widen. "Really?" she asks "You guys do that?"

I almost laugh at how incredulous she sounds. "Well, Jake does. I tend to avoid them like the plague."

"Why?" Brooke asks.

I shrug. Those parties have never been my thing, and the one time I did go - begged by Jake - it didn't end so well. Oh, but I try really hard not to think about that. "Drinking and debauchery. Not one of my strong points."

"So, are you up for it?" Jake asks Brooke.

"How much trouble would it get me into?" She asks, biting her lip. That sounds like a very odd question and I frown.

"None, if you don't get caught," Jake says. "And it's virtually impossible to get caught because the night guard is paid off to keep quiet. A lot of Daddy's money tends to pass hands in this place.

"I can imagine," Brooke laughs. "Well fine then, count me in."

--- --- --- --- ---

Saturday is a day for resting, and that is exactly what I plan to do. Unlike most of the idiots at this school, I do my homework when I get it so my Saturday is completely free. Most people cram all their homework in on Sunday anyway though, so the school is always bustling today.

When we get back from town, the three of us split up. Brooke goes up to her room to pick out an outfit for tonight, Jake goes down to the swimming pool, and I head for the library. Sitting in front of the large open fireplace with a really good book sounds about bliss right now.

So, you can imagine how pissed off I am when I find Nathan in there as if this is what he does every Saturday. It's not. Up until now, I didn't even think Nathan knew where the library was.

"I think you're lost," I say as I walk past him. "The gym is that way," I point back towards the door. Nathan looks up from whatever it is he's reading and smirks. Uh, I _hate_ that smirk. It's so… so… presumptuous, like he thinks every girl's knees will turn to jelly over it.

The really sad thing is that most girl's knees _would_ turn to jelly. Yeah, how unfair is _that_. Sometimes I'm ashamed of my own sex.

"Hmm, and the prissy bitch section is that way," Nathan shoots back, turning back to his… whatever it is. God, I swear, sometimes that boy infuriates me.

"Wow, I didn't know the library were doing porn now," I say, looking over his shoulder and trying to get a glance at what he's reading.

Nathan slams his hand down over the title at the top of the book and all I can see is that it _is_ actually a book, and it has words in it. And not those sight-impaired type words either.

"You can read?" I ask, feigning shock. Nathan rolls his eyes at me but that stupid little smirk won't budge.

"Yeah, I can."

Hmm, so no witty little come back. Maybe Nathan's losing his touch. I try to look at the book again, but Nathan won't move his hand.

"Do you want something?" Nathan asks, looking up at me with a raised eyebrow.

Yeah, I want to know what you're reading. Seriously, I hate that I'm so curious sometimes. The guy is going to think I have a major crush on him or something. Or that I want to go back for seconds.

Ugh. Bad thought.

"No," I answer quickly. "I'm just trying to get over the shock of seeing you in the library."

"Well, are you over it yet?"

God, what's his problem? I am _so_ determined to find out what he's reading now. I go to the nearest shelf and pick up the first book that comes to my hand. I hurry back to Nathan's table and sit down beside him.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asks, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I'm reading Nathan. That's generally what you do in a library. Of course, I understand that this concept is probably alien to you, so I'll just leave you to do whatever you're doing." I pause and try to catch a glimpse of the title again. Nathan's hand is still in the way. "Which is… what? Exactly?"

Nathan smirks and leans across the table so that his eyes are only a couple of inches away from mine. "Why do you want to know?"

As much as I hate to admit it, he has me there. I mean, why do I want to know? It's not like it's a life or death situation or anything.

Okay, so this is the part where I admit something that no one else in the world knows. Except me, of course, because I've never been very good at lying to myself.

I have a crush on Nathan. Just a teensy one. Really, it's practically non-existent. In fact, ever since… that night, I've barely even looked at him that way. Well, it was more like the week after actually, when he still hadn't mentioned anything.

But yeah, it's still there a little bit.

Not that I would admit this to Nathan of course. Why would I possibly want to make his ego any bigger?

"Just 'cause," I say, trying my best to be incredibly vague.

"Just 'cause what?" Nathan asks, not moving from his position three or so inches from my face.

"Why do you want to know?" I say, mirroring him with the cocky smirk and everything. Nathan's face relaxes and he pulls back, his smirk lifting into a grin.

"So, what are you reading?" I ask, just coming out with it now that we've had our little exchange.

"None of your business," Nathan says, not looking up. "Can't you like, scram or something? I might get a bad reputation with you sat here."

You might think that the guy I - very, very _minorly_ - fancy saying that would hurt my feelings. And you would be right, but I'm not about to let him know that.

"Nathan, two things: One, this is a library, I can sit wherever I want. If it bothers you so bad, then you can move. Two, you already have a bad reputation."

"What, 'high school hero' is a bad reputation now?" Nathan asks.

God, do you see what I have to put up with? How the hell I can crush on this guy, I have no idea.

"No, but 'ego bigger than brain' is."

"So what about 'thinks she's better than everyone else'? Is that a bad reputation?"

"Not if it's true, and assuming that you're talking about me, then it's true."

"Wow, now look who has a big ego."

"It's still not as big as yours."

Nathan leans back on his chair and seems to be surveying me. "You know…" He breaks off and shakes his head, looking back down at his book.

"What?" I ask, intrigued. For a second there Nathan's eyes didn't look so emotionless. He actually looked almost human. Weird huh?

"Nothing, forget it," He answers.

He is so frustrating! He probably only did it to annoy me, and I can't believe that it's working!

I want to push it further, but I really shouldn't do that. Talking to Nathan for too long affects my judgement, and I might do something stupid, like I did that night.

"I never had you down for a James Bond reader," Nathan says suddenly, looking at my book. I look down and realise I've picked up a fiction book from under 'F' for Ian Fleming.

"Oh yeah," I say. "I love him. Well, I love Sean Connery, anyway."

Nathan raises his eyebrows. "I actually agree with you."

The silly little girlish part of me squirms with delight at that statement. I really must find a way to quash that part.

"I never had you down for gay," I return and Nathan doesn't even answer me. Instead he shakes his head and laughs.

"I guess I asked for that."

"So, now you've seen what I'm reading, are you going to tell me what you're reading?" I ask, hoping that this strange little alternate reality bonding session we've shared will somehow get him to open up.

"No."

"Oh, come on! I dare you. In fact, I triple dare you…" my voice catches in my throat when I realise what I've just said and how it affects the other night.

Stupid, _stupid_ Haley.

"Maybe we shouldn't play that game. We know how it ended up last time."

Now, if you expected Nathan to say that with a cocky little grin and a smirk, I wouldn't blame you, but he doesn't. He looks down at the ground and looks… God, he looks embarrassed.

Wow, I feel so special! I managed to make the biggest male slut at THH embarrassed about sleeping with me.

Yeah, this isn't really my day. I feel my cheeks flame up and follow Nathan's example by looking at the ground too. Neither of us say anything and I don't think I've ever felt so awkward in my life.

"Haley, look…" Nathan says, and I just know that he's going to say something to make me feel pitiful and pathetic.

"Don't worry," I say quickly, gathering my purse off the floor. "I won't bother you any more."

And with that I sweep out of the room with my pride broken.

--- --- --- --- ---

"Oh, come _on_ Haley!" Brooke whines, stamping a Manolo Blahnik-ed foot on the floor of my room. I've never really got the appeal of designer shoes when you can get rip-off's for a fraction of the price. I mean, it's not like anyone is going to be able to tell, unless they're some kind of shoe Nazi.

"No," I whine, matching her tone. I lift the magazine I'd been reading closer up to my face and pretend to be enthralled in it, hoping Brooke will get out of my dorm and be on her merry little way, enjoying her first THH party.

Not that I don't like Brooke or anything. In fact, it's surprising how much I _do_ like her, considering I'm naturally programmed to judge people and the fact that I know barely anything about her apart from the fact that she comes from Orange County, has a major fetish for expensive shoes, and is holding back on something, should really bug me. However, Brooke is the kind of person who is just so infectiously fun to be around that I don't really care.

Well, normally anyway.

"But Haley!" She pouts sitting down on the edge of my bed and turning her dark eyes to me. You know, I still haven't figured out if they're green or brown yet? I'd say hazel, but they always just look one or the other. It's very strange. "I won't know _anybody_"

"You'll know Jake," I tell her, not looking up from my magazine.

She sighs. "But I won't know any _girls!_"

"What are you, in elementary school?" I laugh. "Go make friends with Peyton… no, actually, I want you to come back from that party with your self-esteem still in tact, so that's probably not a good idea."

"Is she really that much of a bitch?" Brooke asks.

"Well… no, I guess not, but I just _really_ don't like her so… I'm biased."

"Why don't you like her?" Brooke looks positively delighted at the idea of gossip, but the truth is, it's not my gossip to tell, so she's not going to hear it from me.

Yeah, OOC moment or what? But, it has to do with someone I really _do_ like getting hurt by her, so I'm going to withdraw my spiky tongue and smile apologetically.

"Everyone has secrets, Brooke," I say. "Just hers hurt somebody."

Brooke looks like she's about to ask something again, but I interrupt her.

"Come on. You have like, ten minutes to get ready, so you should…"

"Oh my God!" Brooke screams. "Ten minutes? But it takes me at least… No… I will remain clam. Okay. Have a good night alone on your own… being all lonely… and alone… and lonely…"

"I get the point, Brooke," I laugh, throwing a cushion at her. Brooke ducks it and blows me a kiss before going out the door.

I put the magazine down and take a deep sigh. See, I think that maybe I should share something with you. Something… pretty monumental.

Are you ready for it? No really, it's a shocker so don't take this lightly. Are you sitting down comfortably?

Fine, then I shall begin…

I was a virgin before I slept with Nathan.

Yes, I lost my virginity to the biggest male slut at THH. I feel so special. Or, maybe I actually would if probably half of the other female population lost it to him too.

Oh, but don't think I have some kind of cavalier attitude to losing my virginity because I'm not flipping out or anything. Trust me, I've already had the major nervous break down. I had it in the week that followed actual event. I mean, why else do you think Jake and Lucas know about the whole thing? It's not like I was bragging about it or anything, I was just majorly spazzing. Yes, I just said 'spazzing'.

It was actually Jake who calmed me down, made me see some kind of perspective. He said this:

"Haley, I know that everyone is always going on about your first time having to be really special, and you know, if it is then good for them. I'm happy for them. But… it's not the end of the world if it isn't. I mean, everyone makes mistakes Hales, and it's not fair to let our mistakes rule us. So, you lost your virginity to Nathan. So what? It just means that when you have sex with someone you really care about, you'll be ready for it, and you won't have to worry about the… well, the… you know. It won't… um… _hurt_ as much. Maybe?"

So, even though he got a little shaky towards the end there, his whole speech pretty much put it into perspective for me. We used protection so I didn't have to worry too much about that, but I still made an appointment with the clinic in Tree Hill during our next visit just to be on the safe side. The walked in with the makeshift equivalent of a burka. You know, scarf around my head, big 60s sunglasses, clothes that I would never normally wear (A sweater my Gran knitted for me the Christmas before and a pair of Jake's baggy shorts fastened with two belts.)

And now I am the normal, fully functioning person you see today. Still maybe a little bitter about the fact that Nathan felt embarrassed about sleeping with me, but apart from that… Everything is just hunky dory! Yay me.

--- --- --- --- ---

**AN: Yeah. So, that was it. Next is Brooke. I finally have a structure to this story now with who'll be doing what chapters. It's mainly the core four of my story - Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley - but so far Peyton has a cameo and I might put Jake in for one too.**

**So, please review?**


End file.
